


Through Bars

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mention of abuse, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Even jailed, Negan can't help being Negan.  Izzy, as his guard, can't help herself.





	1. Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first “full” fic with The Walking Dead and Negan. I’ve been with TWD since episode 1. As a horror fan and a deep love of Norman Reedus from when I first saw him in Boondock Saints. But the real fun began with the casting of Jeffrey Dean Morgan. That’s how this came about. I love JDM as John Winchester and when he waltzed his ass in as Negan and NAILED IT… it was only a matter of time before Negan found his way into my work.  
> Enjoy!

“Why do you keep coming down here?” Negan’s voice broke through Izzy’s reverie. She didn’t even have to look up to know that he had his patented smile on his face. Eventually, she raised her head, sure as shit, there he was, grinning in the lantern light like the Cheshire cat. His features, rugged and conditioned by the weather, his scattering of silver through his hair and beard only making him more alluring. She tried to convince herself that he wasn’t that good looking. She was a shitty liar. 

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you.” She shifted, sitting up a little straighter, resting against the cinderblock wall across from him. She was on the cool concrete floor, having grown tired of the uncomfortable chair and table that rested along the same wall. She had the longest guard shift, from “dessert” until dawn, sitting all night long in the basement jail. The benefit being, she had no other responsibility in Alexandria. She quite literally had the one job that no one wanted. Because if Negan wasn’t sleeping, he was talking. And Negan loved to talk. She didn’t mind. 

“Yeah, but I know there’s more to it. Why you? From what I’ve seen you’re the only one that actually doesn’t seem to mind being down here with me.” She heard him shuffle around, moving from his cot to sit on the floor against the back wall of his cell, mimicking her position. “And the overnight shift to boot. You’re on me every night.” A smirk graced his rough features and he licked his lips, “Not that I’m complaining, having a pretty one like you every night. But not really on me but…” He cleared his throat while she rolled her eyes. “The others are on, what, four days at most? And not for nothing, but most of ‘em would rather rip off their left tit than sit here with me.”

She wrinkled her nose at his words, then shrugged. “My shift is my shift. Everyone has to serve a purpose, play their part, right?” She stretched a little, checking the safety of her gun before resting it on the chair seat beside her. “Let me know when you want lights out.”

“Huh,” he nodded resting his arms on his drawn up knees, completely ignoring her response. He was fiddling with a blue racquetball as he looked up at the darkening windows. “See, I think it’s because you like me.”

Izzy’s head snapped up. “What?!” Her eyes landed on Negan’s grin again, complete with his tongue caught between his teeth. 

“There you are.” His smile widened and she could almost physically feel his eyes drag over her. “I’m not a bad looking guy.” He shrugged, “Sure dropped my share of panties in my day. Even now, without my super total badass leather jacket, I think I’m still pretty nice to look at.” He sighed heavily, “Outside these bars, I’d be balls deep in a wife every hour, on the hour!” He laughed at himself.

She snorted, “Please.” She rolled her eyes again, shifting her position, stretching her legs out in front of her. “As much as you like to believe that you’re still lord of all you survey, Negan, that’s not why.”

Silence fell for a few moments as she returned to spacing out when a soft nudge to her inner thigh caught her attention. She looked down to see the racquetball. 

“Look at that, my painfully blue ball has found its way between your lovely legs.” His mirth was practically tangible and she hoped he didn’t see her body shudder. “C’mon darlin’, play with me.”

She sighed in what she hoped would appear as exasperation and picked up the ball. “I’m not here to amuse you, I’m here to make sure you don’t pull any shit.” She could feel the warmth from his hand still present on the aged surface. She rolled it in her palm, noting that her movements had his attention. She turned her hand, allowing him to see how tight she was holding on, and her thumb pressing a dent in the side. 

He hissed in mock pain, “Careful, I’ve only got so many balls.”

A laugh burst out of her chest before she could stop it. She shook her head silently cursing herself and trying to hide her smile. 

“Damn woman,” Negan breathed in what could only be described as wonder. “All that I survey lights up when you smile.”

“Shut up.” She scoffed, rolling the ball back to him. 

“I hear that a lot.” The ball came rolling back to her.

Sitting up straight and widening her legs into a broader “V” she aimed the ball to bounce back towards him through the bars. She didn’t notice the hungry look in his eyes when she moved. 

For a while the only sound breaking the silence was the bounce of the happy blue ball and random cursing from one or the other when they had to retrieve it from a ricochet. She hadn’t even noticed the time passing with the light creeping in through the window. The door opening startled her so much that she reached for her gun. The Alexandrian bringing Negan’s breakfast didn’t even acknowledge Izzy as they brought the food, practically dropping it on the floor and leaving just as quickly.

Negan scooted forward, bringing the tray within reach. “Why do they do that?” 

“Do what?” Izzy stood, groaning at the stiffness in her legs, brushing off the seat of her jeans. 

“Treat you the same as they treat me? Although sometimes they actually speak to me.” He took a bite of tomato. 

“I’m not worth a whole lot of attention.” She said dully, studying the butt of her gun. 

“So you and me, we’re the untouchables huh?” He chewed thoughtfully, looking up at her. “But why? I mean they certainly have their reasons for me. Crush one guy’s skull and it’s all over.”

“Two, actually, and they would definitely notice if you disappeared. Me, not so much.” The last words hanging heavy and sad on the air between them. 

“I’d notice.” Negan’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. “It’s because you’re one of mine, isn’t it?” His food forgotten, he stood, moving to the bars closest to her. “You’re a Savior.”

“There are no Saviors anymore.” She deadpanned. But beneath the surface, her heart was starting to pound. 

“I remember you.” He said, cocky smile reappearing, “you were in the mechanic pool. Always makin yourself scarce when I came around.”

She nodded, “I was. My father tried to make sure that I’d never catch your attention. Never wanted me to become a Wife.”

“You were one of my best.” He looked hard at her, “whose wish was it? Yours or his?”

“Both.”

“Really.” He licked his lips again. “Why not?” 

Movement outside caught her attention. “Next shift,” she said quickly, darting forward, almost within his reach, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet and rushed. “I come down here because they want to kill you. And I won’t let them. 

“Who—“ he began, but was cut off by her stepping back before the next guard, a large, unpleasant, and stupid man named Caleb came through the door. 

“You’re done,” he leered at her in a way that raised Negan’s hackles, “unless you wanna stay and keep my lap warm?” His humorless laughter following Izzy as she hurried out.

The next few evenings were uneventful. Neither of them mentioning the previous conversations. They continued playing catch until they grew tired, and made small talk otherwise. He’d settled down for the night, quietly watching her as she dozed in the chair at her post. He must have drifted for a bit on his own but then Negan heard the soft rustle of her moving. The light metallic clacking of her gun being placed on the concrete floor. Cracking an eye open, he watched her form creep towards him. She reminded him of a deer, her body tense and alert. Probably give her a hell of a gripper if he were to shout, “Boo!” Instead he waited, watching her silently watching him. 

“What if it is why?” She finally asked in a hushed tone.

“Why what, darlin’?” He answered immediately. “Why you have this shit post or why you’re one of the lepers?” 

“What if it’s because I like you?”

“Well then…” he made a slight groan as he sat up, making no effort to hide the erection he was sporting from the moment he heard her move. “Maybe you’d like to tell me why you didn’t want to be my wife. It was the only way you were gonna get this dick.”

She snorted and he saw her cock her head. “I don’t share. And I’m certainly not gonna be ranked.”

The bluntness of her answer surprised and amused him as he raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? Not much of a sharer, are we? Well it certainly looks like you got me all to yourself now doesn’t it? Now, you can keep standing there and let me tell you how much I like you right back. Or, you can come closer and I’ll be more than happy to show you.”

She stepped closer, a mere step away from the bars, “Tell me.”

He shrugged, tilting his head with a click of his tongue, “Alright,” in an elongated tone that suggested that he knew differently. He turned on his cot, his back resting against the wall, one heel braced on the edge, the other resting on the floor. He draped his arm casually on his bent knee. “I remember you well,” he began. “You weren’t always fast enough to get out of sight when I’d come. After a while I’d try to come down just to catch a glimpse of you.” He chuckled a little. “I thought of it as a game of tag. You were damn good at knowing somehow. But you were strong, smart, and more capable than most of those chuckleheads. Half of ‘em didn’t know an engine from a glory hole but they certainly spent enough time fuckin’ em!” He rolled his head to the side, his eyes glinting in the dim light. “Caught you once though, late at night.”

Her breath stopped, captured by the different tone of his voice on his last statement. It wasn’t the standard, cocky Negan. It was almost a whisper. Like voices in a library.

“Oh yes, you were good. I’m better though. Saw you workin on my cycle. It was hot as shit that night but there you were, determined to get her running. You were covered in sweat just crankin away. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

He moved his hand to push his boxers down, his cock springing free. She swallowed as she watched it bob against his stomach. Now she was against the bars. Eyes solidly on his movement, heart pounding, core starting to burn, and knowing that this was probably the worst idea she’d ever had. 

“And when you swung your leg over her to fire up that engine, I damn near blew my load in my drawers right there. I wanted to be the beast you were straddling in that hot ass shop.” His hand found his cock and was running his fingers over the shaft. He sighed heavily. “I kinda feel that way now.” He let his head fall back against the wall, his tongue sliding over his lower lip as he pumped. “When you walked your ass in here, I thought, maybe I’d be able to get my hands on you after all.”

“You did?” Her voice was small, nervous and excited.

“I bet you taste like ambrosia.” He wrapped his fist tight around the shaft, grunting softly. “And I bet that when you cum, you’d clamp down on my cock like a Nile crocodile.” Negan laughed weakly.

Her hands were grasping the bars tightly as she stared at him.

“Am I turning you on Izzy?” The sound of her name on his tongue rippled through her like electricity. Next thing she knew, his warm hands were covering her own. She hadn’t even registered his moving. Her surprised eyes stared into his lust-filled hazel ones. “Are you turned on?” He demanded now. “Tell me. Tell me that you’re wet and sloppy for me.” 

“Find out yourself.” She whispered. 

He growled, gripping one of her hands, lacing his fingers through hers. His other hand reached through the bars, slipping into her sweatpants, immediately to her folds, finding her wet and ready. “No panties,” he whispered in wonder. He gently swirled his finger around her swelling clit, “Oh, you ARE turned on, aren’t you?” He swiped his tongue over his smirking lips. “Awful lotta wet for someone that didn’t want to be my wife.” 

She moaned softly, her hand squeezing his. Her moan turned into a whimper as he pulled his hand away, making a show of licking his finger. “Negan…”

“I was wrong.” He stared hard at her, “You’re better than ambrosia.” 

She swallowed, her nerves screaming for more.

“C’mere.” He growled, pressing forward as far as he could. She copied his movement, their lips meeting. Negan’s tongue forced it way into her mouth, seeking out hers. He moaned, his hand slipping back to her folds. “How about I make you cum?” he whispered as they pulled away. “Will that show you how I feel about you?” His tongue poked out briefly as he grinned, “I wanna make you feel good. I really want to make this pussy quiver just for me.”

“Please,” she canted her hips towards him. 

“Leave that pretty face right there.” He demanded, “And don’t close your eyes. I want to watch you cum all over my fingers. “

She squeezed his hand again, her other clinging to the bar as he bent to the side and plunged his finger deep inside her. His heel was pressing against her clit as his one finger pushed in and out. Soon to be joined by a second and then third. The sound of obscene squelching filling the room. 

“Oh what I would give to put my tongue right here and feel you.” His thumb pressed gently on her clit. She bucked. “To taste you.” He hummed softly, his breath tickling her lips, “Then put you right on this cock.” He watched her face as she gasped for air, “I’m hard as _steel_ right now.” 

Her eyes threatened to roll back while she fought to keep focused on his beautifully handsome face. 

“Touch me,” Negan commanded.

She released his hand to reach through the bars to find his cock, weeping and hard. He hissed with desire as her fingers slipped through the wetness gathered at the crown. Her other hand was now reaching to run through his hair, scratching at the scalp. Negan vibrated at the contact.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve touched pussy?” He hummed. “Since I touched pussy _this_ good? This,” he grunted as she squeezed his cock while twisting at the wrist, “tight?” Another grunt escaped his lungs and he swallowed, “I’d come so hard for you. Oh I want to cum for you.”

A whimper escaped her lips as he shifted his hand so that his thumb could focus on her clit while his fingers continued to penetrate her. Her legs started trembling as the pleasure began burning her from the inside. “Ne-gan.”

“You gonna cum?” His free arm reaching through to grab her waist, pulling her hard against the bars, the iron biting into her hip. “You gonna cum on my hand?”

She closed her eyes, nodding. She yelped when he took a handful of her ass and squeezed. Her eyes shot open. 

“Eyes on me.” His thumb increasing the pressure. In response, she began stroking him faster, twisting her wrist on each pass over the velvet shaft. “The things I would do to this little cunt without these bars.” He rumbled. “With my tongue,” he swiped his tongue over her lower lip, she sucked it in before he could withdraw. The act making him pulse in her hand. “Or my cock.” He growled as she let her fingers swipe over his tightening sack. “I’d pound you so hard, there’d be a you shape in this fuckin floor.” His breathing was ragged.

“Harder.” She mewled.

“That’s it,” he breathed as he obliged. 

“Oh God, Oh GOD.” She gripped his shoulder as he readjusted his grip on her waist. 

“Yeah,” he cooed darkly, “fuckin cum for me.” His eyes were locked onto her as her ability to form words dissolved into quiet, wordless cries. Finally, she went rigid, her walls clamping down around his fingers as jolts of pleasure ripped through her. The only thing holding her up was Negan. 

As she floated back to earth, he moved his waist so that his cock slipped from her hand. She blinked sleepily at him as he pressed forward and kissing her as deeply as the bars would allow. Her hand found the side of his face, cupping his cheek. “Wife,” he rumbled, reluctantly withdrawing his fingers from her body. Using his hand coated in her desire, he began stroking his cock. “What I’d do to you…”

“Come back,” she said softly, reaching for him but he stepped farther out of her reach. 

“Next time darlin.” He smiled almost reluctantly as he backed towards his cot, “Let me have something to look forward to.” He lay back down, his cock jutting out as he settled. 

She sighed unhappily and nodded.

“You can watch if you like.” He began without waiting for an answer. His hand moving over his erection quickly had her gripping the cell bars in fascination. Soon, he was breathing heavy, small grunts escaping his chest as he jerked his hips up in time with his hand. “I’m gonna dream about you, Izzy.” He rolled his hips up in one slow movement, pushing his dick through his fist. “How you sounded when you came. How I’m gonna make you scream when I finally get you on this dick.” He growled and began stroking furiously. “And I will get you.” Negan gasped with certainty. While still fisting, he took his other hand, gripping his sac and tugging. “Gonna-make-you-mine.” He came, grunting in time with his thrusts. 

They were silent. Finally, he rolled towards her, his sleepy cock stuffed away, his hand under his head. “Goodnight Izzy. I’ll see you soon.” 


	2. Making Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

Izzy didn’t return for four days. The replacement, an extremely young newbie from the outside was no help. He didn’t know who Izzy was, but apparently had been told all about Negan. Poor kid almost shit himself when Negan cleared his throat. Any other time, Negan would have run with it. But he was preoccupied. Hell, he couldn’t even rub one out because the images of Izzy moaning his name kept turning into screams of terror as the dead attacked. The other guards were even less helpful. When she entered the cell room on the fifth evening, Negan was up and against the bars before the door was even closed behind her. “Where were you?” he demanded harshly.

She paused mid-step, cocking her head at him. “They sent me on a run.”

“For four days?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to come down here and ask your permission.” Her eyes flashed angrily. 

He sighed heavily and shook his head, “I didn’t mean it that way. It’s been four fuckin days. Izzy…you know what four days can mean.” He raised his head, eyes widening in mild surprise as she was already against the bars in front of him. “You come to me every night for weeks. You let me diddle you and suddenly you’re gone.” He ran a hand through his hair, “What would you think?”

“Were you worried about me?” She asked plainly. 

He nodded, “Fuckin fuck yes! I was.” He growled, the relief of seeing her face and hearing her voice washed over him. “And of course, no one here would tell me shit.” He sulked. 

“Aw, were you feelin’ used?” She asked in a soft, albeit mocking voice, placing her hand on the bar just above his. 

He squinted at her, trying to figure out if she was fucking with him. “Maybe.”

“How would you like me to make it up to you?” She reached through, gently touching the scruff on his face.

He grabbed her hand, watching her for any sign of fear and finding none, he smiled and flicked his tongue over the pad of her finger. “Use me again.” He said darkly.

He watched her eyes dilate as she sucked in a breath. He felt a shiver pass through her and his cock began to swell in response. 

He licked his lips, “Unbutton that shirt, take off those pants and let me fuck you again.” He pulled gently on her hand, pulling her flush against the bars, “Leave me hard as fuck and swollen, dreaming about your body.” He let his eyes drag lecherously over her body. “Your safe and alive body.”

A slight squeak was all she could manage as Negan guided her hand up to grip the back of his neck. She was barely aware of him unbuttoning her oversized denim shirt. He reached, holding it open and sighed in happy appreciation. 

“Oh, baby, look at those perfect goddamn tits.” She released him, wrapping her hands around the bars as Negan covered each breast with a hand, they moaned together. He growled then, squeezing tightly as Izzy’s head fell back. He pulled her harder against the bars, leaning in so he could latch his mouth on a taut nipple. 

“Fuck!” she gasped. Her hands moved to the back of his head. He sucked and nipped greedily while she gripped his hair tightly. His was cock fully swelled and straining painfully against his pants. 

“Pants. Off.” He repeated, his eyes focused on her fingers as she popped the button of her jeans. The moment the offending material was pushed past her hips, Negan thrust his fist between her thighs, curling and twisting, pushing one finger into her ready and slick channel. This time, he made her cum twice, writhing on his fingers as his cock throbbed and leaked. 

She was still trembling and gasping as the second orgasm faded when Negan tore himself away from her. Again, he used her desire to lubricate his hungry cock. “You wanna watch again?” He growled softly. 

She swallowed and nodded. “Please.”

********************************************************

“I’ve come to relieve you of your post.” Caleb boomed suddenly from the doorway.

Negan watched in dismay as Izzy shied away from the larger man. In the last couple of weeks, they had fallen into a comfortable routine. Well, about as comfortable as two people in their situation could be. They had been talking, Izzy in the chair, pulled close to the cell bars so they could touch if they wanted. And they always wanted.

With the entrance of the intruder, Izzy’s demeanor completely changed from just moments before and Negan would swear that he watched her shrink before his eyes. This man had done something to frighten her and Negan was instantly furious. His blood surged when she didn’t say a word and tried to give as wide a berth around the newcomer as she could. His blood began to boil when Caleb reached out to snag her upper arm, yanking her back against him.

“Aren’t you glad to see me?” He practically drooled into her ear. The look of pure fear on her face would haunt Negan. 

Still silent, she wrenched free and spun away from him, actually backing up to the bars of the cell. She was almost directly in front of him and he could see her trembling. Studying the newcomer, he reached through the bars, and placed is hand flat against her back and was relieved when she pushed back into him, fully accepting his touch. Her trembling stopped and he felt her breathing stabilize. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.”

“You weren’t saying that before,” he smiled lecherously, stepping forward and reaching out to touch her face. She slapped his hand away while Negan growled softly behind her. “As a matter of fact, you didn’t say anything at all.” 

“Doll?” He breathed. All Caleb had to do was get within reach and Negan would gladly do the rest. He clearly terrified Izzy and Negan couldn’t be jailed any more than he already was. He caught a slight shake of her head as she stepped forward. 

“There was no “before.” She turned to Negan, briefly meeting his eyes before she rushed away, swiping her gun from the small table at the wall and out the door.

“She sure plays hard to get, that one,” Caleb turned to Negan as he assumed his position against the far wall.

“No, I don’t think that’s the fuckin’ problem numbnuts,” Negan returned.

Caleb continued his train of thought as if he were alone in the room. “She just needs some convincing.”

Negan saw red.

********************************************************

“There is no way that Styrofoam helmet wearing turd is one of mine.” Negan muttered the next evening, his eyes widening in surprise and shame when he saw her face. “Shut. Up.” he breathed. 

“Oh he sure was, Captain Savior,” she replied, almost losing it at the sour look on his face at the awful nickname. She bit her lip and her eyes widened as she fought it back. “And the only reason I didn’t let him get closer to the bars yesterday is that, if something happens to him, you’re dead. No judge or jury. You’d be shot dead.” 

“You know, you can call me anything you want, all day long if you let me hear you laugh, darlin',” he replied smoothly, ignoring her warning. 

She snorted and approached the bars, dropping and sitting cross-legged on the ground. Negan moving like a cat and mimicking her position across from her. 

“He’s from goddamn Sanctuary?”

She nodded, “He was part of the brain trust of about 10 other idiots that you had out at Riverpost. The ones who fancied themselves as the Minutemen of the New World Order.” She nodded as the realization crossed his face. “Before the apocalypse, I’m sure he was likely to be found at the gym, flexing for selfies and measuring his dick.” 

He grinned and nodded. “Ah, them. Miserable little fuckwads. I kinda figured those dumb, cum filled morons were better off circle jerking at the post rather than being around the regular folk. Somehow they kept surviving too.” He looked at Izzy almost sadly, “Clearly I should have just made them outer wall guards.” He replied grimly, referring to the dead that had been stuck on pikes around the Sanctuary perimeter. 

“A good enough choice. You couldn’t have known,” she said distantly, resting her wrists on her knees as she studied them. Her fingers were just poking through the bars. “Thank you for the other day. Seeing him always throws me off. Even when I know he’s coming.” She shuddered.

Instead of answering, Negan reached out and gently grabbed a finger, pulling her hand closer to him, resting it on his own knee before covering it with his hand. She sighed heavily. “So what happened? Why does he have his sights on you?”

She told him about how she’d first made the critical mistake of making eye-contact during one of Caleb’s trips back to Sanctuary for status and supplies. She’d allowed him to sit with her for dinner that evening and, to him, that meant she was also on the menu. He’d followed her back to her room and was thoroughly perplexed when she didn’t drop to her knees to blow him right there in the hallway. When she’d also refused to let him follow her into her room, he got angry. 

She’d ducked his open-mouthed kiss attempt and almost broke his thumb when he’d smirked and reached to grope her chest. “Then he got really angry,” she shuddered, her face paling at the memory. 

“Iz, you don’t have to—“ Negan began, his stomach was roiling with horror, fury, and fear at what she would tell him next. 

“You asked, now you can hear.” She squeezed his hand. He’d body checked her, causing Izzy’s head to crack against the concrete wall and stars appeared in her vision. He had pressed himself against her, pinning her to the wall at the same time his hands were pulling at her pants. When the alarm and the sound of running footsteps caught his attention and he’d dropped her struggling body to the floor and rushed away. She’d crawled into her room, hyperventilating and sobbing. She’d never even had a chance to try to grab her knife or gun. 

The alarms had been for a breach of the dead. Her father had died defending Sanctuary that night.

“I was alone.” She finished sadly.

“Did you report? Did anyone know? Did…” Negan was hesitant to ask his next question. “Did I know?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t tell anyone. Ever.” 

They sat in silence, Negan absently stroking her hand with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” 

She looked up, “you don’t need to apologize.”

“I knew he was bad news. I should have removed him.”

She laced her fingers through his. “You did. You put him as far from us as possible.”

He shook his head angrily. “I should have done more. I should have put him down in the beginning. Then he never would have—“

“Baby,” the pet name slipping out of Izzy’s mouth without her notice. “This isn’t your fault. It’s his. And his alone.” She sighed heavily again, resting her head against the iron between them. “I hate that I can’t touch you.” She bumped her head against the bars gently. 

“Well, you can,” he rumbled. “Just gotta be creative.” With that, Negan unfurled his long leg, pushing it through the barrier to rest on the outside of her hip. As he moved, Izzy’s hand slid up his leg, finally resting at the top of his thigh. 

They sat together like that for a while. Each lost in thought, Negan running through various painful ways to end Caleb in his mind. The though process derailed when she began stroking his thigh. Her fingers brushing close to his slowly waking cock. She smiled at the growing lump just within reach of her fingers.

She swallowed, the familiar burn for him starting in her stomach again. “You look a little needy,” she said softly.

He squeezed her hand. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to.”

She looked up into his hazel eyes. There was a softness there that she knew was for her and her alone. Izzy didn’t even think he ever looked at the wives like he was looking at her now. “I’ll be disappointed if we don’t do anything.” She said with what she hoped was a sure voice. “I like how you feel.” 

Negan pounced on the offer. He leaned forward, “You wanna cum tonight?” His voice was raspy and hungry. “Want me to make you forget your name?” He reached and caressed her jaw with his fingers.

“I want you to cum for me.” She replied.

He sat back, grinning, “You wanna do me, do you? You wanna work me until I blow?”

“Yes.” She licked her lips, “Will you let me?” She extended her fingers to brush against what she knew was hot, velvet hardness behind the straining fabric. “I want to feel this beautiful, strong cock pulsing all over my hand.” She felt his tremor under her palm as she pressed down.

He growled out what sounded like her name and covered her hand with his own, pressing her hand against him. He flexed and she could feel him twitch. “You keep saying those filthy things and I won’t even make it outside my drawers.” 

Wrapping her hand around his solid outline, “Better hurry then,” she urged. 

He scooted as close to the bars as he could, the warmth of his leg against her hip and backside. She moved her hand as he tore his jeans open, the sound of his zipper like a sigh between them. 

Eagerly, she reached forward, gripping his cock. The hot flesh already leaking. She moaned with him at the touch. “Negan,” she breathed, “I want this so bad.”

He’d been watching her stroke him, but her words made his eyes roll back and another sound of frustrated pleasure escaped. “Not as bad as I want to give it to you.” His hips started to push up and down with her hand. “Oh, for the love of fuck do I want to give it to you.” He almost cried when she suddenly stopped. His hazel eyes full of fire as they sought hers for an answer.

She tilted her head with a smile, the smile quickly turning evil as she licked her lips, “On your feet.”

He grabbed his unhappy dick and pumped once. “Why?”

She rose up on her own knees, scooting flush against the bars. She slowly opened her mouth, her eyes fixed on his. 

The former formidable leader of the Saviors scrambling to his feet while simultaneously wrestling his dick from his pants was a hell of a sight. Reaching through the bars, he wrapped his hand in her hair, and thrust into her willing mouth. He hissed when his hips collided hard with the unforgiving iron. “Motherfuck!” He grunted pulling back, then sliding back in more gingerly. “Izzy.” He moaned, the sound of his voice rippling over her nerves. “Yeah, that’s it. Take my fat cock. Suck me.”

She reached forward, gripping his hips tightly, digging her nails into the flesh of his perfect ass. He jolted forward and she sucked hard, his heavy gasps above her causing her arousal to begin soaking her panties. 

Before he knew it, the liquid fire of his orgasm was charging from his core into his cock, pulsing his load down her throat. He almost choked as he bit back the roar that wanted to escape him. No need to have the cavalry coming down. 

He pulsed hard, and she took him. Every orgasmic drop he gave, she took smiling while she swallowed him. He wanted to pull those bars apart and pull Izzy against him forever. 

“Was that okay?” She teased when he finally slipped his limp dick from her mouth.

“When I get my hands on you outside these bars…” he growled as his exhaustion made him sink to his knees before her. 


	3. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Izzy have some trouble keeping the relationship secret. But every relationship has its challenges, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally going to be 3 chapters, however...it isn't. There will be at least one more. I know this is a shorty but I wanted the story to move in a particular direction and I think this as a standalone works. I also noticed that I have been dormant on this one WAY longer than I intended and wanted to breathe a little life into it.   
> Negan gets bored, you know.

The slam of the door still reverberating through Negan’s teeth, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Damn, really touched a nerve, didn’t I? He called. Almost immediately, he felt a twinge of guilt for the how he’d run the little holy man out of his cell. 

Negan never had much use for religion. Even less on the day that the dead decided to go for a stroll. But that little twitchy cyclops of Christ amused him. He settled back on his cot, waiting for his dinner, and then the longest part of the day; waiting for Izzy. 

The thought of her made him harder than a teen boy at his first touch of snatch. How in the world he’d gotten so lucky was a mystery. Not just when she’d walked in his cell the first time; sure that was great. But that first gasp, the first time she’d let him touch her and her perfect pussy, it made him want to praise … SOMEONE. It was okay though, she cried out for God enough for the both of them. Every time. He dreamed about her, how they could have run the Sanctuary together; had he only found her first. He had no doubt that she would have been his only wife. 

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his daydream. Dinnertime and the shift switch. He was surprised when Izzy came in instead. She nodded to the outgoing guard as she moved in, pulling a chair to the edge of his cell, placing his tray on her lap, acting as his table. 

“What’s goin on?”

She shrugged. “Caleb wanted the night shift and Michonne allowed it.”

“Permanently?” Negan was about as happy as she looked. Not that he was against a good fuck in the daylight, but for so long, the nights had belonged to them. 

“I don’t think so, he was talking about banking hours so he could go with on the next run.”

“Maybe he’ll get got.” Negan muttered as he reached for his food. They were silent while he ate. Once finished, Negan reached out, placing a hand on her knee and was about to ask for his dessert when the door swung open and Caleb himself waltzed through. 

“Thought I’d come and start our shift early.” He cooed. 

He felt her stiffen beneath his hand, “You mean your shift,” she looked at Negan unhappily as she placed the tray on the floor to reach for her gun.

By the time Negan recognized the look on the other man’s face, he could only utter a warning, “Izzy—“ before her gun was kicked towards the back corner of the cell and she was backhanded clear out of the chair. He danced out of Negan’s reach and moved to tower over her. 

She was paralyzed, her eyes wide, and terror-filled. Negan suspected that Caleb had gotten farther in his assault than she’d told him. Now he was certain. He heard ringing in his ears as the man stalked toward her. She crab-crawled back, not getting very far before she hit the cinderblock. “You think I don’t know what goes on? You think I don’t know how you let him touch you? You whore yourself for Negan but won’t give me the time of day?!”

She tried to sit up only to be met by Caleb’s boot kicking her back down, then dropping his weight on her chest, pinning her arms beneath his shins. Her breathing severely restricted, she started twisting and kicking desperately. 

“Caleb!” Negan roared. His blood running cold as the other man started tugging at his belt. “Get off her you fucking motherfucker!”

Caleb turned calmly to Negan, “Oh I’m gonna fuck her all right.” He laughed cruelly, “This how you got your wives? It is, right? Just stuff your old man dick in their mouths and they’re yours?” He laughed again, freeing the leather strap with a flourish. Turning back to the gasping Izzy, he grabbed her jaw, hard, forcing her to still, “You bite, I’ll gouge your fucking eyes out and fuck the sockets.” He reached for the button of his jeans, pushing lewdly towards her face. 

Later, Negan would wonder why he didn’t try to get someone’s attention through the window instead of doing what he did. He fully expected to end up with a broken leg while simultaneously hoping against hope that the old door had a weakness. Putting all of his strength into it, he kicked, damn near falling on his face when the door swung open with a vibrating crash. That fact would register later. But first, Negan was on the move, advancing on the attacker who was just turning towards the noise. Grabbing him, Negan continued the turn of Caleb’s head with a satisfying wet crack before throwing him to the side. 

Izzy was up and launching herself into Negan’s arms with a great, gasping wail. His own arms wrapped around her tight as her momentum slammed him back into the wall. Jabbering against his neck, her nails digging in to his shoulders. He untangled, putting a large hand on either side of her face, bringing her to look into his eyes. Her blue, tear-filled ones were almost black with blown pupils. 

“Are you—“ he was cut off by her mouth, her tongue forcing its way in. Instantly, Negan was responding. Pushing back with his own tongue, tasting her. Only separating once for air, she began tugging at his clothes. “Iz, darlin,” he pulled back as his breath began coming in shorter pants as his body reacted. 

“No bars,” she gasped, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Her breasts hanging free and she grabbed his hands, placing him over the firm mounds, nipples hard against his palms. She pulled him into the center of the room, her mouth back on his, stealing the breath from his lungs with her passion and need. 

Shit, she was fucking manhandling him and his cock was all for it. “But baby,” he panted, “The door…”

“No one coming. Need you. Now.” She stepped away, working at her shoes and pants all the while pinning him in place with the heat of her gaze. “You’re never going back in that cell again. Get ready and lie down. Cock out.”

Without a word, Negan stretched his ass out on the cold concrete floor. He wrestled his diamond hard cock out of his jeans, keeping his fist around it as she stood over him, naked and beautiful. She moved towards him, then surprised him by quickly changing direction and moving to Caleb’s corpse. She plunged her fist into the dead man’s hair, jerking the loose appendage towards them, “I’ll show you whose pussy this is.” She hissed, slamming the head down with a dull crack on the concrete.

The display shouldn’t have turned him on even more, but it did. His cock so painfully hard, he was sure he could fuck his way through the cinderblock walls if he had to. 

She dropped to her knees in front of his head, crawling forward, placing her pussy over his lips. He fastened to her opening as she fell forward with a cry, cutting it off with his cock filling her mouth. 

With no barriers between them, Izzy rode Negan’s wicked tongue while she blew his entire mind. 


End file.
